Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by Scrounshy
Summary: On m'a toujours dis de me méfier des garçons qui se rapprochaient trop vite de moi. On m'a toujours répéter qu'un salaud le resterait toute sa vie, je vais donc leurs prouver le contraire !


xXxXx

Nous sommes encore en période des Grand Jeux Magiques quand l'histoire se passe, en été.

xXxXx

Pendant que le soleil faisait son réveil, une jeune blonde se préparait à sortir, s'était aujourd'hui la bataille navale, elle se devait de gagner, tout simplement parce qu'elle à eue une défaite écrasante à son dernier combat, et qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir les mêmes émotions et sensations de perdante. Elle était prête, cette fois, elle gagnerait ! Même si elle allait surement avoir du fil à retordre puisque Minerva, la fille du Maître des Sabertooth participait elle aussi à cette épreuve ... mais il fallait la battre, sa guilde comptait sur elle ! Elle se redonna du courage et parti en direction de l'arène, oui, ça allait bientôt commencer. Il était déjà 9 h 40, elle ne devait pas arriver en retard, alors elle pressa le pas. Une fois arrivée, on ne la vit plus jusqu'à qu'elle combatte.  
Mais intéressons nous aux autres !  
Fairy Tail soutenait Lucy ; quoi de plus normal ?  
Sabertooth se contentait de regarder les scènes, certains partait, comme s'il s'en fichaient tous, quoique, peut-être, Minerva fait partie des plus forts parmi sa guilde, alors normal que personne ne s'inquiète ! Seul deux hommes restèrent jusqu'à la fin des combats, comme on s'y attendaient tous, Minerva fut la première, Lucy arriva en seconde place, s'était déjà bien, elle s'en était sortie ! Vu tous les coups qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Minerva, elle aurait pût dormir pendant quelques jours ...  
Bref, tout la guilde la félicita après l'avoir emmenée à l'infirmerie, la prévenant qu'une fête aurait lieu le soir même.  
Elle fut ravie de sa place, pas dernière, mais pas première, seconde, ça fait quand même des points en plus ! Elle s'endormit, le temps que la fête arrive.  
Pendant ce temps, la guilde de Sabertooth était calme, comme d'habitude, l'habitude de gagné surement, elle était vide, personne dedans, personne pour fêter la victoire d'un de leurs membre ... Joyeux hein ? D'ailleurs, leurs deux Dragons Slayers, Sting et Rogue, repartaient vers leurs chambre.

-Au fait Sting, il serait temps de te trouver une petite amie tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne fais que jouer avec elles.  
-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'encombré d'une sangsue. Je les sautent et ça me suffit. Toi aussi tu devrais t'en trouver une de copine !  
-Je ... J'en ai déjà une ... Je sors avec Yukino depuis un moment.  
-Et tu m'a rien dis ?  
-Ce n'était pas utile. Sinon, que penses-tu des filles du tournois ?  
-Quoi les filles du tournois ? Tu veux me caser en plus ?!  
-Non, je demande ton Saint avis.  
-Bah ... Elles sont toutes pareilles.  
-Tu as vu comment Lucy s'est battue ? En plus, elle est blonde, et tu ne ramènes que des blondes.  
-Tu me vois avec une faible comme elle ?! Elle est arrivée seconde et ouah, c'est une déesse ?! J'aime pas les fées.  
-Tu verras bien un jour, aimer, c'est être heureux.  
-Tss ...  
-Je vais voir Yukino, je lui avais promis de la voir, on se voit demain.  
-Ouais ouais.

Alors que Rogue partait, Sting réfléchissait. Une fille, blonde, et alors ? S'était pas du tout son genre d'avoir une relation, s'était pour les nuls, lui, il préférait jouer, s'était beaucoup plus distrayant. Surtout les rejetées à la fin, les larmes et la colère, il s'en délectait. Ses pensées furent vite coupées quand il passa devant une Auberge encore ouverte, abritant un horrible vacarme. Par curiosité, il y jeta un oeil, pas de doute, Fairy Tail est bien la guilde la plus bruyante de tout Fiore. Il soupira et recommença son chemin quand il vit des cheveux blonds. Tiens, une blonde, tout à fait son genre, bonne poitrine de vue, de belles formes qui se retrouveront surement dans son lit au petit matin.  
Celle-ci allait à peu près dans la même direction que lui, il décida de la suivre en affichant son sourire carnassier.

-Bonsoir demoiselle.

Elle le regarda, surprise, elle enleva ses écouteurs ...

-Oh, désolé, je ne vous avez pas entendu !  
-Ce n'est rien, voudriez-vous partagez un verre avec moi ?  
-Vous me draguez ?  
-Non, c'est juste une proposition, et j'aimerais aussi vous tutoyée.  
-Je veux bien pour le verre, et pour que tu me tutoies aussi.

Décidément, elle allait lui plaire celle-là. Il l'emmena donc dans une Auberge plus calme et lui commanda un verre de jus de fruit. Il se retourna vers elle en lui tendant le verre alors qu'elle le remerciait en souriant. Il ne la reconnu qu'a cet instant là : Heartfilia. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle à ce moment ...  
D'ailleurs, elle aussi l'avait reconnu et s'était reculée d'un pas, par pur réflexes, Sting serra alors son verre qui se brisa sous la pression, entaillant sa main au passage, il paya par galanterie et parti la mâchoire serrée. Vu comment elle s'était écartée, elle pensait déjà que s'était un pur salaud près à tout pour mettre les filles dans son lit, jouer avec elle, être odieux après, enfin bref, elle avait surement déjà tout deviner de sa personnalité ; ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au blond d'ailleurs. Et si tout le monde pensait comme elle ? C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pense, moins de filles viennent le voir ... Il s'arrêta au milieu de la route et senti encore l'odeur de Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail.  
Oui, il fallait rajouter le 'Fairy Tail', s'était une guilde ennemie, ils n'étaient là que pour reprendre la place n°1 de la guilde la plus forte de Fiore, et pour faire un retour fracassant par la même occasion ... sans doute. Il reprit sa marche, il ne devait pas la revoir, ni lui parler, ni même s'approcher d'elle, son maître serait déçu et le punirait surement ... Mais il faut avouer que cette blonde est mignonne ... Non. Hors de question de penser ce genre de chose, s'était impardonnable ! Il senti encore une légère odeur d'agrumes, elle le suivait ou quoi ?! Il se retourna et ne vit rien, son hôtel ne devait pas être loin du sien, pfff, il espérait que personne ne les ai vus, ça créerait encore des problèmes.  
Enfin, ils s'étaient juste croisés, rien de grave. Il aperçut la fille qui hantait ses pensées en ce moment même, marchant d'un pas nerveux. Il devait admettre qu'elle était belle, digne de se retrouver dans son lit quoi ... Mais Fairy Tail, ça le bloquait,en tout cas, Sting est galant, enfin ... presque galant. Il parti dans la même direction que la blonde pour s'excuser de son comportement, à près tout, un peu de bière, une jolie fille, un coup d'une nuit, ça passera auprès du maître. Il s'approcha d'elle et mis sa main sur son épaule, ce qui eu pour résultat de faire sursauter la blonde.

-Oh ... heu ... Excuse moi, je voulais pas te faire peur.  
-C'est bon, je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?

Un ton froid, digne de celui d'une ennemie, il vient pour s'excuser, lui, le grand Sting Eucliffe auprès d'une femme, et celle-ci le rejetterait presque, il sourit, il l'allait l'adorer cette 'fée'.

-M'excuser.

En cet instant, Lucy cru s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Sting Eucliffe, s'excuser auprès d'elle ? S'était tellement absurde qu'elle en explosa de rire, sous le regard toujours froid de Sting.

-C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de rire là ?  
-Non mais, tu te rend compte que tu te déplaces pour me faire des excuses ?! C'est tellement ... incroyable venant de toi.

Sting Eucliffe boudait à présent, jamais on ne lui avait tenu tête comme ça ... Mais ça l'amusait.

-Je sais que je suis incroyable mais bon.  
-Tu trouves ... ?

Sting fut assez surpris, elle n'était même pas sous son charme, impossible de la titiller ... ça s'annonçait encore plus drôle que prévu !

-Bon écoute, je vais y aller, je pense que ton plan tombe à l'eau si tu pensais que tu allais me ramener dans ton lit, alors on se voit demain aux Jeux.

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant Sting dans ses pensées. Elle venait de ... le rejeter ? C'est bien la première fille qui fait ça, il allait lui apprendre les bonnes manières, mais, demain, il faut d'abord réfléchir. Quand à Lucy, elle se précipita dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla et se dépêcha de se mettre au lit, elle avait déjà manger de toute façon, et elle était crevée ! Elle aurait voulu s'endormir au moment même où elle ferma les yeux, mais impossible ; s'était la faute de ce Sting ! Quelle bourde elle avait fait d'accepté de prendre un verre, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour les voir, puis, depuis quand un salaud comme lui s'excuse ?! Pfff ... Finalement, elle s'endormit, un peu énervée.  
Elle ne se réveilla que quand Erza était en train de la secouée, elle avait visiblement plus de porte.

-Lucy ! Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais on doit aller à l'arène ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'être aussi tête en l'air ?  
-Erza-za ! Arrête de me se-secouer !

La rousse la reposa, à sa manière, puis lui dit de se dépêchée de se changer, Fairy Tail ne participais pas aux combat du jours, mais ça faisait toujours bonne figure si la guilde était présente dans les tribunes. Une fois prête, Erza traîna Lucy en courant, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide. Elle traversa donc la ville en se faisant tirer par une Erza en colère, elles passèrent même devant Sabertooth, où Erza ne leurs accorda même pas un regard. Ils firent de même, enfin, pas Sting, lui, il était plutôt en train se rigoler devant la scène que les deux jeunes femmes lui offrait ... Bref, elle arrivèrent, peu de temps après, avec une Erza pas même essoufflée d'avoir traînée Lucy sur toute la ville, et une Lucy qui ressemblait maintenant à un vieux torchon sale. Elle se releva et dépoussiéra ses vêtements avant de partir s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami, enfin, plus pour elle, mais bon. Natsu l'accueillie avec un grand sourire avant de lui faire une place. Tout ça sous l'oeil de Lisanna et de Mirajane.  
Le combat commença, Lucy ne connaissais pas les participants, elle regardait juste qui il y avait dans les tribunes. Toutes les guildes bien-sur, tous les membres, bien-sur, même Sting, bah oui ! bien sûr ... elle soupira, au pire, il viendrait la revoir. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, le temps était idéale pour une visite à la piscine, pourtant, la jolie blonde était coincée entre des milliers de gens, et **un** radiateur, qui faisait extrêmement bien son travail. Elle se leva et parti donc en direction des toilettes, enfin, des cabines pour les participants, parce que apparemment, y'en a qui viennent souvent et qui restent, alors maintenant, il y a des cabines, bref, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes d'une d'entres elle, elle s'approcha du lavabo et fit couler l'eau froid sur ses mains afin de s'en mettre sur le visage, elle enleva aussi sa mini-veste ( la bleue la, moi je dis que c'est en deux parties alors voila xD )  
Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de la personne qui la suivait, très discret, donc impossible que ce soit Natsu, ou encore Grey, Fairy Tail n'étais pas discrète. Sans le vouloir, elle soupira et remonta son visage vers le miroir c'est à cet instant qu'elle vu " l'inconnu " derrière elle qui la fixait perversement. Un violeur ici ? Non. Elle reconnu tout de suite la personne : Sting Eucliffe. Elle n'aimait pas rajouter le ' de Sabertooth ', ça faisait débile d'après elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Je n'aime pas qu'on me tiennes tête comme tu l'a fais la dernière fois, Blondie.  
-Bah va falloir t'y faire et je te signale que toi aussi tu es blond.  
-Ah oui ?

Sa voix, puissante et sensuelle, fit frisonner la blonde, ce qui n'échappa pas au Dragon Slayer, enfin il avait réussi à lui faire de l'effet.

-Bon, je sais pas pour toi, mais faut que je retourne dans les tribunes.  
-Pourquoi ça ? On est bien ici.

Il lui agrippa le bras pour l'empêchée de partir.

-J'aime pas ta compagnie, maintenant lâche-moi.

Sting se retrouva à court d'argument, laissant la constellationiste partir. Alors comme ça, elle n'aimait pas sa compagnie ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ... Il sourit et repartit avec sa guilde aussi.  
Lucy était maintenant, sur le chemin vers sa chambre, elle avait prévenue Mirajane et Erza puisque les maîtres étaient trop occupés avec les combats. Elle marchait avec quelques rougeurs, ce Sting était bizarre, elle ne l'aimait pas, certes, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'incitait à rentrer dans son jeu, sauf que ... si elle faisait ça, ce n'était pas garantie qu'elle en ressorte indemne, c'était à voir. En tout cas, hors de question de se laisser faire. Trop encrée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle et la percuta de plein fouet.

-Excusez-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs.  
-Aucun problèmes. Oh ? Tu es Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail ?  
-Et toi je présume que tu est Rogue.  
-Oui, Sting m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, en fait, il parle toujours de toi ... M'enfin, c'est Sting, je dois y aller, on se verra plus tard au tournois !

Il reparti, fier d'avoir fait le parfait acteur. Quand à Lucy, elle reprit son chemin aussi, tout en souriant, alors comme ça,Sting parlait d'elle ? Finalement, jouer comporte des risques mais aussi des bienfaits non ? Elle voulait le connaître, ce quelque chose chez lui l'attirait énormément, il n'était pas comme Natsu, pas aussi stupide, ignorant, drôle, souriant ... Non, lui, il était froid, dur, sans coeur, certes beau mais bon ... s'était le chat et Lucy était la souris, cette fois, il fallait être maligne, sinon, le chat l'attraperait.  
Imaginant son plan diabolique, tellement diabolique qu'il en tiendrait de Mirajane, elle percuta un arbre cette fois.

-Aïe ! Rha j'en ai marre de me prendre des truc dans la figure !  
-Alors comme ça tu es tête en l'air ?

Même pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui s'était. Il l'avait surement suivit, c'est un pot de colle quand il veux.

-T'es collant.  
-Je ne lâche pas ma proie si facilement.  
-J'ai remarqué, et je ne compte pas me laissé faire.  
-Ah ? Tu es la première qui ne me tombe pas dans les bras tiens. C'est assez comique.

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, sa voix devenait des plus sensuelle, et il avançait vers Lucy, celle-ci sentait son coeur accéléré, qu'avait-elle ? Il a une voix sensuelle et ... une pointe excitante mais ... ce n'est pas une raison pour se laissé aller, si ?

-Ah bah, on dirait que je te fais de l'effet maintenant.

Non, ce n'est pas lui, quelque chose ne va pas chez Lucy, elle ne se sent pas bien, Mirajane n'aurait pas arrangé une de ses boissons à un moment pour qu'elle tombe dans les bras du premier homme venu au moins ?! Ce serait ... digne de Mirajane c'est sûr mais ... C'est la mauvaise personne.

-Je dois ... y aller.  
-Pourquoi ? Ma compagnie t'embête autant que ça ?  
-Je ... Je ne veux pas faire de bourde, une fois de plus.  
-Comment ça une bourde ?

Sting déglutit, Lucy n'allait pas bien, s'était sûr, adossé contre l'arbre auquel elle était tomber nez à nez, elle transpirait énormément faisant d'elle une ... bête d'excitation, non, pas quand même, elle avait juste ... les cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules et glissant dans sa poitrine et ... celle-ci aussi mouillée et ... non ! Il ne devait pas fantasmé ... Elle était juste un coup comme ça, banale. Il s'approcha d'elle, c'est le moment d'attraper la petite souris. Il l'a pris sur son épaule et l'emmena dans sa chambre, enfin, plutôt son appart', appart' qu'il partageait avec Rogue, qui était encore à l'arène. Il vivait toute l'année dans cet appartement, alors c'est un endroit parfait ... Enfin, non, profité d'une femme dans cet état ... même si Sting est un salaud, il ne le ferait pas, il était plutôt déçu de l'image qu'il avait auprès des filles ; un gros salaud ... ça le faisait tellement chier que dès qu'il arriva chez lui, il déposa la blonde dans son lit et la recouvra d'un drap le temps qu'elle aille un peu mieux, pour elle. Lui, il essayait de résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus, elle était ... excitante comme ça ... enfin ... pas comme ça malade mais son corps ... et en plus elle enlève le drap et s'approche de lui.  
Voyant qu'elle prenait le dessus, il rougit. Sting rougir, Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth rougit devant une femme ! Consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui produisait, La blonde s'approcha encore lui, jusqu'à qu'elle sente son souffle, elle s'approcha, encore un peu, puis scella ses lèvres avec celles du Dragon Slayer. Sting, ne tenant plus, la poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon au dessus d'elle, ils se décollèrent par manque de souffles et Lucy sourit. Sting la ré-embrassa, avant de descendre ses baisers vers le cou, puis la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il continua, puis enleva le haut de la mage stellaire, qui était devenu trop encombrant à son goût...  
Pendant ce temps là, au tournois, la guilde de Fairy Tail était sur-excitée, même si aucun d'eux ne combattait, il faisait plus de bruits à eux que le public à lui même ...

_-Il semblerait que Fairy Tail soit en effervescence aujourd'hui ! Même si l'heure n'est pas venu pour eux de combattre ! _  
_-Oui ! C'est toujours bien de voir ça lors des Grand Jeux Magiques._  
_-Ils font plus de bruits que tout le monde ! _

-Et, Mira, tu sais où est Lucy ?  
-Non, je n'en ai aucune idées.  
-Tant pis ...  
-Elle est chez elle...  
-Merci Erza !  
-Mais je t'interdis d'y aller.  
-Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que. Si tu y vas sans mon accord, tu va encore profité d'elle.  
-P-Profité d'elle ?  
-Erza-san ! Natsu ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !  
-Lisanna, tu peux me dire si il a aussi profité de toi, j'en ferais de la chaire à pâté.  
-N-Non, il n'a rien fait.

Natsu avait déjà son âme sortant de sa bouche en imaginant tout ce qu'Erza aurait pût lui faire ...  
Pendant ce temps, Rogue rentrait chez lui et Sting, accompagné de Yukino, il sentit très vite l'odeur d'agrumes et en déduit que Lucy était aussi dans l'appartement, mais de toute façon, Yukino et Rogue n'était pas près, il ne ferait rien de ce genre ... Mais ça ne l'étonnais pas de Sting, en tout cas, ils avaient intérêt à avoir fini. Ou pas, Rogue sentit le rouge lui monter au joue en entendant le nom de son 'frère' crier par la blonde ...

-Hum ... Yukino ? Et si on allait ... pique-niquer au parc ?  
-Oh, c'est une très bonne idée, allons-y !

Il espérait qu'à leurs retour ils aient au moins fini leurs petites affaires.  
Pendant ce temps, Natsu, s'était éclipsé pour voir sa meilleure amie ; qui n'était bien-sûr, pas chez elle, il repartit donc vers l'arène, assez déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, sur le chemin il sentit d'abord l'odeur de Lucy, signe qu'elle était bien passée par là, mais il sentit aussi que son odeur était masquée par une puanteur ... enfin, d'après ce qu'il dit, mais il a très bien reconnu cette odeur : C'est celle du blond là, il avait une cicatrice à l'oeil. Ah ! C'est Luxus ! Lucy est avec Luxus ! Mais de quoi ils peuvent parler ?  
( moi : Mon dieu Natsu, ce que tu peux être débile ... bref )  
Il partit donc en courant vers l'arène en espérant y trouver le grand blond qu'il cherchait.  
Pendant ce temps, Lucy dormait. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle souriait, un sourire vainqueur, elle avait dit qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire hein ? Elle lui ai elle même tombée dans les bras ! Trop facile, il n'a même pas pût jouer, enfin, si, elle lui avait quand même tenu tête ! Il rouvrit les yeux, sentant que la blonde se réveillait.  
Elle ne reconnu pas sa chambre, et elle n'a pas pour habitude de jeté ses vêtements au sol et de dormir nue.

-C'est une blague ?!

Elle se releva en prenant soin de se couvrir du drap qu'elle avait à disposition, lui faisant découvrir un Sting nu souriant devant elle. Aussitôt elle cacha ses yeux et devint rouge de honte.

-Non non non non non !  
-Et alors ? T'étais moins pudique il y a quelque instants.

Il veut jouer ? Il la cherche !

-Je n'étais pas bien, Mirajane m'a encore droguée, et tu devrais être fier ... tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Lucy affichait un masque triste sur son visage, Sting serra les dents, on le prenait encore pour un salaud, en même temps, c'est ce qu'il était, il s'en fichait d'elle, il a jouer, il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, maintenant il la laisse partir, ce qu'il fait en ce moment même. Lucy sortit de l'appartement et traîna des pieds jusqu'à chez elle, une larmes puis une autre coulèrent de son visage pour s'écrasées au sol, elle cacha ses pleurs de ses mains et s'adossa au mur. C'est à cet instant que Natsu décida de la croisé.

-Oh ? Luce ! Je te cherchais jus..tement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Même si Lucy lui expliquait, il ne comprendrait pas, en plus ... s'était Sting, s'était sa première fois à elle, et... elle aimait Natsu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, alors au lieu de partir en courant, elle sourit, bêtement mais elle sourit. Natsu n'était pas très convaincue, quand sa meilleure amie pleurait, il y avait forcément une bonne raison, il allait le découvrir. Mais avant, c'est quoi cette odeur pestilentielle?

-Lucy, rentre chez toi et laves-toi.

Son sourire tomba et elle baissa tristement la tête en re-traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre.

-C'est bien ce que j'allais faire.

Natsu la suivit, il l'attendrait dans la salle d'à côté, c'est tout.  
Pendant ce temps, Sting était étendu sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et il regardait le plafond. Il avait ressenti un truc quand elle était parti, il avait eu de la ... culpabilité ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'étais pas bien, mais elle aussi, c'est elle qui a commencé cette fois ! Et de toute façon, les remords c'est pas pour lui, il a fait ce qu'il voulait faire, il est fier d'avoir gagné le jeu une fois de plus, c'est tout.  
Ça faisait maintenant presque une heure que Lucy était sous la douche, elle saignait, de l'intérieur elle se sentait bête aussi, alors elle lavait et relavait chaque parcelle de son corps, quitte à se décoller la peau ... Mais Natsu commençait à s'inquiéter et si son amie avait glissée dans la douche ? Elle serait peut-être noyée là !  
Justement, à cet instant précis, une petite odeur de fer vint titiller son odorat, alerté, il défonça la porte de la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte de la douche et vit Lucy recroquevillée sur elle-même, on pouvait aussi voir que l'eau devenait trouble.

-Lu-Luce ? Ça va ? J'suis là tu peux me parler ...

Voilà, en fait, Lucy n'aime Natsu que par amitié, elle le sait, mais ce n'est pas le noeud du problème, le problème, c'est l'autre.  
Voyant que ses larmes tombaient toujours, il la pris dans ses bras, et arrêta le jet d'eau de la douche, même en se mouillant les vêtements, quoique, il s'en fiche, ça sèche vite.

-Chut, calme-toi et dis moi ce qu'il t'arrives.

Il lui tendit une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille, puis elle partit se recroquevillée sur son lit, avec Natsu à côté d'elle.

-Je ... J'ai couché avec Sting.

Natsu cru s'étouffer, certes il était bête, mais il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

-T'as quoi ?  
-J'ai couché avec Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth... Je suis désolé.  
-Et alors ?

Croyant qu'il n'acceptait pas ses excuses elle pleura, encore, c'est la seule chose qu'elle a trouvé pour faire évacuer sa peine, même si ça ne marche pas ... Natsu, embarrassé, ce corrigea.

-Non mais, ça fait quoi que t'es couché avec Sting ?  
-Natsu, tu ne comprend pas, pour commencer, j'étais pas moi même, Mira avait encore dût me droguée, et je suis tombée sur Sting, après, s'était ... ma première fois, et c'est assez précieux pour une fille ... et après, Sabertooth est une guilde ennemie, et Sting ne fait que jouer avec les filles ...

Natsu ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi s'était si important que ça la première fois d'une fille, bref, il demanderait à Lisanna.

-Je veux pas que les autres le saches.  
-J'dirait rien.  
-Amène moi Mirajane aussi, s'il te plait.  
-Ouai, de toute façon j'allait y retourner, tu bouges pas.  
-Non, je bouge pas.

Natsu repartit en courant à la recherche de Mirajane, pendant ce temps, Lucy se rhabillait, il fallait qu'elle trouve un truc, le problème était que ... elle était en période de règles. Si jamais elle tombait enceinte, elle n'aurait pas le courage d'avorté, ça elle le savait, et si elle tombait enceinte, elle se devrait de quitter la guilde, pour elle. S'était tout ce qu'elle espérait : ne pas tomber enceinte.  
Pendant ce temps Sting rêvait toujours, enfin, jusqu'à qu'une odeur de sang sécher vienne lui déranger les narines. Il se redressa aussi droit qu'un piquet et regarda la source.

-Putain. Là, ça craint. Faut que je la vois.

En effet, Sting n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la blonde, elle lui avait bien plu depuis la première fois où il l'avait croisé, il avait même ressenti une pointe de jalousie envers Natsu ... Mais Sting Eucliffe ne peut pas être sérieux dans une relation, c'est bien connue, Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth n'est qu'un salaud. Bref, il se rhabilla et sortit en trombe de l'appartement, il espérait juste qu'il ne ressente rien du tout envers la constellationiste de Fairy Tail, ça attirerait beaucoup de problèmes. Autant pour elle que ... Mais pourquoi s'inquiète t-il pour elle ? C'est absurde ... Mais il devait la voir, il devait savoir si elle était réglée, et si elle avait fait un test. Il ne voulait pas s'occuper d'un môme, et le laisser à une femme c'est un peu chiant pour la réputation.  
Pendant ce temps, Mirajane était revenu avec Natsu chez Lucy.  
Natsu était adossé au mur et regardait a scène, Lucy et Mirajane face à face, Mirajane avec son habituel sourire qui s'effaça quand Lucy fit de gros yeux.

-J'espère que tu n'a pas fais ça.  
-Pas fait quoi Lucy ?  
-J'espère que ce n'était pas toi.  
-De quoi tu parles Lucy ?  
-Je sais que j'étais droguée, je suis sûre que c'est toi, j'espère que non, parce que là, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attend.  
-De toute façon, tu ne passes jamais à l'acte, enfin, tu restes toujours éloignée des garçons, alors qu'est-ce que ça aurait pût faire ?  
-Ça à pût faire que j'ai couché avec Sting Eucliffe et que je suis peut-être enceinte, et que ça m'a bousillé ma première fois. T'es contente, j'suis passé à l'acte.  
-Non ! Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais ... Lucy enfin je ...  
-Tu te mêles toujours de ce qui te regardes pas.  
-Lucy ...  
-Tu peux repartir, je pense que t'as autre chose à faire, et Natsu, j'aurais besoin de toi ...

Mirajane ressortit en ayant les larmes aux yeux, elle se sentait nulle ... comme une mauvaise amie, une petite fille qui aurait fait une énorme bêtise qui allait lui coûter cher ...

-Natsu, tu sais où se trouve la Pharmacie de la ville ?  
-J'suis passé devant tout à l'heure je crois, pourquoi ?  
-Tu sais ce que c'est un test de grossesse ?  
-Non.  
-Ok ... Tu y vas, tu demandera à une femme qui travaille là-bas si elle peut t'en passer un et tu me le donnes, s'il te plait.  
-Ouai ouai.  
-Merci !

Pendant ce temps, Sting courait, c'est là qu'il aperçu Mirajane assisse sur un banc en pleurant et en se maudissant. Il s'approcha, et elle leva la tête.

-Désolé.  
-Hein ? C'est toi Mirajane c'est ça ?  
-Oui ...  
-Lucy à parlé de toi après avoir dit ' Non non non non non non '.

Il souriait, c'est amusant ce genre de situation hein ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! C'est de ma faute, oui, mais tu as abusé d'elle aussi ...  
-J'ai pas abusé d'elle c'est elle même qui m'a sauté dessus. Et j'veux savoir, elle était réglée ?  
-En quoi ça t'intéresse ?  
-Bah si elle à un gosse ...  
-Oh, oui, tu l'accompagneras pour qu'elle se fasse avorter ou tu la tueras, un gosse de Sabertooth et Fairy Tail, c'est mauvais pour la réputation !  
-Bah ...  
-Si tu la touches, je te tue.

Elle se préparait déjà à l'attaque ...

-Oh, du calme, j'suis la en paix, si on se bat ça va faire des dégâts et on est en pleine ville.  
-Oui elle est réglée.  
-Merde, ça craint.  
-Oui ...  
-M'enfin j'm'en fous, je sais pas comment vous faites pour pleurer quand une fille se fait piquer sa première fois, mais faire le sensible avec vous c'est hilarant.

Aah, voilà pourquoi il faisait son gentil, Sting jouait la comédie ! Quel grand acteur !

-Tu t'en fous ? Tu t'en fous ?!  
-Natsu Dragneel.  
-Ose répéter que tu t'en fous et c'est moi qui te tuerais.  
-J'attend de voir mon petit.  
-J'vais pas me priver, je me suis retenue devant Luce, mais là, je peux pas.

Luce ? Sting sentit la jalousie l'envahir, il lui donnait même un surnom perso ? Tsss ...

-La pauvre Blondie à besoin de ses amis pour se sentir existé.  
-Natsu, je crois que Lucy t'a demandé quelque chose non ? Va lui rapporter.  
-Ouais c'est bon. Pfff, le fais pas voir Luce, surtout pas.

Une fois que Natsu fut partit, Sting soupira.

-Tu es sûr que tu jouais la comédie avec elle ? T'a l'air inquiet, et personnellement, des membre de Sabertooth avec autant d'émotions que les tiennes, j'en ai jamais vu.  
-Tsss, j'aime pas les sangsue ... elle va encore me coller alors non, je suis pas inquiet.  
-C'est toi la sangsue d'après ce que j'ai pût voir, tu n'arrêtais pas de la suivre.  
-Et toi tu me suivais ?  
-Moi je suis au courant de tout ! Mais je n'étais pas au courant que c'est toi qu'elle allait croisé quand je l'ai droguée.

Sting soupira encore une fois, il vit Natsu courir vers la chambre de 'Blondie' Tout en lui lançant un regard noir.  
D'ailleurs, une fois arrivé.

-Oï Luce ! Je suis là et j'ai ton truc, ton machin là.  
-Je suis là, c'est gentil Natsu, merci !

Elle lui prit des mains et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, elle en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire au lèvres.

-Alors ? Ça marche comment ?  
-C'est un test de grossesse, et ... je suis négative !  
-Donc t'auras pas de bébés ?  
-Oui ! Donc pas besoin de quitter la guilde ! C'est génial !  
-Comment ça "quitter la guilde" ?

Oups, ptite gaffe ?

-C'est rien.  
-Luce !  
-Je t'ai dis que c'était rien.

Elle sauta au cou de Natsu, à cet instant la porte se fit propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce, et impossible que je sois Natsu ...

-Sting ?!  
-Je t'avais dis de pas venir. Recule Lucy.  
-Non attend ! Il a peut-être quelques choses à dire.  
-Ouais, alors tu dégages l'allumette !  
-Natsu, s'il te plaît ...  
-Ouai ouai ok !

Une fois Natsu sortit

-Alors ? Positif ou négatif ?

Espérant que ce serait Négatif, il croisa les doigts.

-Positif ...  
-Eh **Merde** !

Natsu avait collé l'oreille à la porte, pourquoi avait-elle menti ?

-**Putain ! Je fais quoi moi** ?!  
-Tu retournes chez toi, tu ne m'a jamais vu et tu ne me parle plus, maintenant, va t-en.

Hein ? Elle le rejetait ... ? Elle rejetait encore Sting Eucliffe ? Mais en même temps, elle lui sauvait la mise, il n'aurait pas le gosse sur le dos, et personne ne saurait de qui il vient. Il allait partir et faire ce qu'elle avait dit, mais ses jambes ne voulait pas courir, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepté ; il l'avait rendue enceinte, il l'avait presque détruite, et elle était prête à lui sauver la mise, alors à lui d'en assumer les conséquences pour une fois, il arriverait à gérer, c'est un coriace.

-Non, c'est bon, je reste, je suis capable de m'en occuper, je suis pas un lâche ou un salaud.

Lucy, surprise, esquissa un sourire, maintenant elle en étais sûre à cent pour cent ; Elle était éperdument amoureuse de Sting Eucliffe, même s'il était froid, dur et sans coeur, il savait se changer pour s'occuper d'elle en cas de besoin, puis, il s'étais inquiéter...

-S'était négatif.  
-De quoi ?  
-Le test, s'était négatif.  
-Mais alors pourquoi tu ... ?

Il avait compris, elle voulait juste savoir si il allait fuir comme un lâche ou affronter le 'destin' .

-Tu a gagné, petite souris, je suis ton chat ... je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Sting.

Il la rapprocha à lui et l'embrassa, Natsu était partit quand Mirajane l'avait vu, ils étaient au tournois et n'avaient encore rien dit. Maintenant, c'est aux guildes d'affronter le choix de leurs membres, peut-être pourrait-on envisager une paix ?


End file.
